1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a means of limiting computer usage by an individual, and more generally relates to a system and method for rewarding an individual's use of a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use and prevalence of computers, video game consoles, television, personal digital devices, mobile telephones, and the like has grown significantly in the past several decades. Such use and prevalence has correspondingly grown with younger individuals.
Although the use of computing devices has increased among younger individuals, such use is not always for learning, and may in fact actually decrease the amount of time an individual expends on learning, studying, and completing homework. Further, typically using such computing devices decreases the amount of time younger individuals devote to physical activity.
Parents and guardians of younger individuals often must spend more time at work, running errands, and the like. As such, parents and guardians are often unable to monitor the amount of time a younger individual may spend “playing” on the computing device. As a consequence, the younger individual may decrease the amount of time that should be devoted to actually studying or exercising.
Parents and guardians may limit access to use of a computing device via password protection on the computing device, physically barring use of the respective computing device, and the like. However, such limiting of access serves as negative reinforcement that merely binds the younger individual's ability to use the computing device, and does not particularly influence studying or physical activity on the part of the younger individual.
Thus, what is desired is a system and method of providing positive reinforcement that rewards an individual's use of a computing device while also encouraging education, physical activity, or a combination thereof on the part of the individual.